


Concubines of the Carnivore King Spinoff Stories

by AbbottWarr



Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: Bestiality, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Guro, Incest, Multi, Regeneration, Snuff, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbottWarr/pseuds/AbbottWarr
Summary: Spinoff from EvilFuzzy9's "Concubines of the Carnivore King" series. First chapter linked here: https://aryion.com/g4/view/496458





	1. Riko's Predicament

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Concubines of the Carnivore King](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/477028) by EvilFuzzy9. 



Yuuki Rito awoke to the increasingly familiar sensation of a mouth around his cock. Groggily, he cast aside his blanket and was greeted by the sight of Momo's pink hair bobbing up and down. Looking up she met Rito's gaze, popping his dick out of her mouth to smile up at him.

"Good Morning Rito." she said, as she began to crawl up Rito's prone form.

She made sure her bare breasts rubbed along Rito's body as she climbed, stopping only when her hips were level with his, her slick bare lips caressing his erect shaft. Rito made no move to shove her aside, but he also didn't encourage her, still reluctant to engage in lewdity, but far enough along that he no longer protested too much when someone else initiated.

Momo's lips met his, their tongues twisting and lips mashing as Momo began undulating her hips, lubing Rito's penis with her arousal. She lazily sat up, her chest bouncing as it lifted from Rito's and gravity took hold. She slowly slid forward, used one hand to angle Rito's dick, and slid back, her slick folds welcoming him in. It had taken a while for Rito to wake from her service, so he was already close to erupting. Momo wasn't any further behind though, her hands having been giving just as much attention to her tits and pussy as her mouth had been to Rito's cock. It took only a few seconds of energetic thrusting for them to come together, Rito's pulsing cock depositing it's load deep within Momo as she sat there shuddering, breasts shaking as the waves of pleasure crashed through her. Momo collapsed on his chest, both of them breathing hard. She smiled as she laid her head on his chest, feeling his warmth, hearing his racing heartbeat. She could go another round, but Rito would need another minute before he could, and he might well still try to push her away, babbling, once his post-cum clarity set in. Who knows, these days it was about a 50/50 chance whether Momo could entice him into a second round when she decided to wake him up like this. Either way she was content just to lie there for now, relaxing in the post-coital intimacy.

"Mau?"

Momo looked to the door and saw Celine had slipped into the room, the diminutive plant girl holding one of Lala's inventions over her head.

"Mau!" Celine cried, bounding towards the bed. Halfway across the room she tripped, the invention flying from her grasp.

It hit the ground hard, there was a bright flash of arching blue electricity followed by a beam shooting out and hitting Rito squarely in the face, a cloud of smoke enveloping him. A couple seconds of coughing later, the smoke cleared and Momo saw that the hand that had been on Rito's chest was now holding a mound of flesh. She pinched the tip of it and the squeak that Rito let out was significantly higher pitched than usual. Between the wreckage on the floor and what she saw in front of her Momo deduced that Rito had been once more turned into a girl by Lala's Koro Koro Danjo-kun.

"Mau!" Celine cheerily yelled, running out of the room.

"Ahh stop! Momo, turn me back." Rito cried as nipple was pinched again.

A mischievous smile played across Momo's lips as she continued to fondle Rito's now female body.

"I'm sorry Rito, or maybe I should call you Riko. It looks quite broken, and anyway I think I'm in the mood for a little variety." she said before mashing her lips against Riko's now much softer ones. 

Riko was a mess of sensations, sensations that were both familiar and alien. She had kissed Momo plenty of times before, tongues wrestling just as fervently then as the did now, but this time felt so different, even as it paradoxically felt the same. Momo had played with her nipples before, but never before had they felt so sensitive, every twist, every brush sending electricity up her spine.

Momo broke off the kiss, backing off the heavily panting Riko. Smiling she sat up.

"I could eat you right up Riko." she said, eyes scanning Riko's flushed face and heaving bosom.

Riko briefly froze at the suggestion of "Eat", memories of girls on platters briefly flashing through her head. Shaking her head she dismissed them. A reaction that was not missed by Momo.

Momo swung around, positioning her face in Riko's crotch, her own thighs flanking Riko's head. Momo dove in greedily, her tongue sliding across Riko's brand new clit. Riko saw stars, a small orgasm hitting her on the spot, a feminine cry escaping her lips as the novel experience overwhelmed her. Momo didn't let up, and after a few minutes and several more orgasms Riko slowly became used to the stimulation, it was still intense, but she could at least think.

Momo noticed this and gently nudged Riko's head with her knee. Pulling her face away temporarily she said "Come on, you too."

Dazed, Riko looked up at Momo's pussy hanging above her head. She lent forward cautiously, extending her tongue, pressing it against Momo's clit, getting her first taste of a Pussy that hadn't been cooked through. The taste was not unpleasant, and she began getting into it, trying to imitate the techniques she was experiencing only a few feet away. 

Abruptly, the taste took on a much saltier flavor, although still not unpleasant. Riko pulled back for a second to see what had changed and was met by a glop of her own cum, dripping from within Momo's depths. Riko froze, the taste at the forefront of her thoughts as the dollop slid down her tongue. She didn't know what to make of the situation, she was still uncomfortable with the idea, but for some reason she didn't think she was as off put as she would have been had she still been in her male body. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. Disgust at eating cum, arousal at having a sexy girl eating her own cum, confusion at herself being that girl, the not unpleasant taste rolling down her tongue. Momo suddenly kneed her a bit more harshly and she accidentally swallowed in surprise.

"Why'd you stop? Keep going." Momo said, oblivious to what had just transpired.

As she felt the dollop of her own cum travel down her throat she relaxed. In the past weeks she'd done much more exotic things than this, and she could sort out her thoughts more later, for now she was slacking at her part in this sixty-nine and she need to step up. She dove back in to Momo's pussy, unsure whether she was reluctantly ignoring or relishing the cum that slowly dripped from it into her mouth. She didn't realize that where before she had been largely focused on Momo's clit she was now stretching her tongue in as deep as it could go, scraping her walls, following the taste of cum.

As the minutes passed they both had many orgasms, Riko's technique improving rapidly as she both practiced and experienced. Finally they collapsed, Momo mustering the strength to sit up and spin back around, before laying on Riko, their boobs nestling together. Momo's chin rested on Riko's shoulder and she smiled at the sweat and girl juice plastered face of the girl she wanted to make a "Harem King".

"Your pussy was delicious, maybe I can get a more thorough taste later." Momo sensuously whispered in her ear. 

Unbidden, thoughts of delicious pussies appeared in his mind, sharing the taste of Mikan's before he even knew what it was, tasting the remnants of Haruna's on Momo's lips after she had eaten it off his dick. The taste of Lala, of Nana, of Yami, of Yui, they all floated in her mind, alongside the most unwelcome thoughts of all; would she taste just as good if she was cooked?

Momo, perhaps hoping to distract her before she thinks too much and ruined any progress, leaned in for another kiss. She tasted her own flavor as the girls entangled their tongues, as well as something saltier. She lead back quickly, a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, that's why you stopped suddenly, I had forgotten all about that, I thought you were just thinking unnecessary things." she said looking down at the blushing brunette. 

Riko squirmed uncomfortable under Momo's gaze.

"I won't push to too hard by asking how you liked the experience, I'm pretty sure I know anyway." she said, sitting up and winking. "I need a shower want to join me, just us girls?" she asked mischievously.

Riko babbled incomprehensibly as Momo skipped out of the room, not bothering to cover up with anything. After a few seconds Riko belatedly yelled after her. "Hey wait!, fix the machine first! Turn me back!"

... ... ... ... ...

Several hours later Riko was sitting in the living room, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, sitting on the couch hugging her knees to her chest. The only others who were present were Momo, dressed in casual clothes and standing in the living room, and Mikan, busying herself in the Kitchen wearing only an apron.

"I have some good new and some bad news." Momo reported, addressing Riko. "The bad news is that we can't turn you back. I fixed Koro Koro Danjo-kun but you were hit by a much stronger beam than normal, and what should have been a temporary transformation was instead permanent."

Riko looked up at with with a look of growing horror. "Can't you just hit me again, with a strong enough beam to permanently change me back?" she asked.

Momo shook her head. "It's too dangerous, that large of a beam is unstable, we're lucky you weren't vaporized on the spot the first time. We'd have to be even luckier the second time since the beam particles would be interacting with the residue of the first one. We could use the regular beam strength, but that would only last for a few hours at a time and you'd have to regularly reapply."

Riko slumped on the couch, a look of despair on her face. "I don't possible see how you could have any good news."

"This body is stuck as a girl, but we could make you a brand new one." Momo replied.

"A brand new body?" Riko replied, a dubious look on her face.

Momo put her hands on her hips. "Have you forgotten?, half the girls in your life have gotten brand new bodies several times over by now." she said pointedly.

"Ahh." Riko said, eyes wide as realization dawned.

"We wouldn't strictly have to cook you just to make you a new body, but this seems too good an opportunity to waste." Momo replied, unable to keep the playful tone out of her voice. "Earlier, when I said I could 'eat you right up', I didn't at the time mean in a literal sense, but seeing your reaction I had to tease you a little. Who knows, maybe if you get to experience it for yourself you'll finally believe us when we tell you we love it. Maybe you'll stop being so obstinate just enjoy it. It would be a real waste for you to have to die and for us not to cook you."

Riko sat their for a few minutes, mulling it over, she wanted to return to her male body, if this was the only way to do it she'd just have to bare it.

"Alright, if that's what it takes to get my male body back, let's do it." she nervously said to Momo. "But you're not cooking me."

Momo navigated behind the couch, draping herself over Riko, whispering in her ear.

"Come on, this body has to die somehow, why not cook for me? It feels so good, the suffocating heat, the pain, being carved up and eaten by those you love. I'm sure we'd all grow so much closer if you understood that pleasure as we do."

A shiver ran up Riko's spine, a "yes" floating at the back of her mind, but she had to squash it, to stand firm.

"I said no cooking." she said, pushing Momo off of her, balling up again on the couch.

Mikan chose this time to enter the living room. Riko's eyes were glued to her bare ass as she walked around to the front of the couch. Mikan knelt down in front of her sibling, now a sister, where before a brother.

"Please Riko, it's so good, I know you'll love it, and I know you'll be delicious." Mikan said, hard rosy nipples peeking out from above the apron's loose front.

Riko opened her mouth to respond, but Mikan's hand flashed from behind her back, depositing a forkful of something in Riko's mouth. Reflexively Riko began to chew, the taste of what she recognized as Mikan's meat filling her mouth.

"That's some leftovers from the last time you cooked me, I know you'll taste even better. Please Onee-chan, won't you cook for me?" Mikan asked, wide eyes and down-turned face looking up.

Riko's mind froze, she knew she could never refuse Mikan's requests when she used that tone, even if the title was slightly different than usual. Riko thought as she chewed the morsel of Mikan's meat. It would be good to know for sure that the girls weren't lying about how good it felt, that they were willing and eager to be cooked and eaten, not just doing it because they thought Rito wanted them to. And this body did have to die somehow. 

If Riko had realized how hard her nipples were, and how soaked she had made her sweatpants, she might have been given enough of a shock to think twice, but she didn't.

"Okay." Riko said quietly.

Momo smiled a wide predatory smile, Mikan beamed widely up at her sister, and Riko gulped nervously, hoping that everything would be able go back to normal when this was done.

... ... ... ... ...

Riko was in a hurry to get this over with, and didn't want a crowd to begin with, so Momo and Mikan were the only ones that entered the virtual space with her, although she had seen Mikan fiddling with her phone quickly before accompanying them. 

Momo and Mikan shed their clothes at the door, before turning their attention to Riko, hands roaming and molesting as they disrobed the protesting girl. Momo and Mikan gathered the necessary cooking equipment; a large baking sheet, a simple honey glaze, and cooking twine, as well as pre-heating the oven. They prompted Riko to climb up onto the table where Mikan began brushing the glaze onto her skin while Momo played with her body, teasing and distracting Riko to keep her from getting too worked up.

"It would be a shame if you didn't get to feel the pleasure of real penetration." Momo whispered, fingers playing around the edge of Riko's pussy. "Maybe I should grab a strap-on, or maybe just a carrot, shove it deep inside you, show you what if feels like to be filled completely, up to the womb." she said, finger dipping inside, slowly dragging along the sensitive skin. Riko mewled pitifully, breasts shaking as she writhed under Momo's touch.

"Stop moving, you're making this difficult." Mikan said curtly, as she attempted to spread an even coat of glaze across Riko's tits.

"Relax Mikan, maybe you're just grumpy since you've only had your ass filled, I'll admit anal is fun, but it doesn't beat having your womb slammed over and over before getting a load of cum deposited in it." Momo directed at Mikan.

Mikan blushed at this, briefly moving to respond, before closing her mouth and looking away in a reaction that seemed odd to Riko. She would have expected Mikan to snap back, but instead it seemed like she was hiding something, was it possible that Mikan wasn't as unexperienced as they assumed? Feelings of horror and jealously welled within Riko. Who could it possibly be? Someone from her school? Didn't seem likely but she couldn't come up with any other plausible candidates, could she just be misreading Mikan's expression?

The was a sound from the door, Riko saw Mikan look up, an elated expression emerge on her face. Looking over herself Riko saw Yami walking towards them.

"Yami!, I'm glad you could make it!" Mikan said.

Yami returned Mikan's warm smile with one of her own, and as she approached the group her clothes seemed to melt in to her, the living weapon fully nude save for her hair ornaments and a solitary leg belt by the time she reached them.

"It is gratifying to see your propensity for lewd mishaps backfiring on you for a chance, even if I'm not as bothered by them as I once was, Yukki Rito." she said, deadpan expression turned to the girl lying on the table.

"Momo was just bemoaning the lack of a cock, to send off Riko here with the complete meatgirl experience." Mikan told Yami. "Do you think you'd be willing to help with that Yami-san?"

Yami stood there for a second. "I suppose, but only because you're the one asking, Mikan." Yami replied.

Yami focused her power, and the other three gathered girls watched as a mass begin to grow from just above her pussy, elongating and thickening into an erect throbbing cock. Riko heard a surprised gasp from Momo and looked to Mikan. Mikan was also staring at the cock, almost salivating, but their was no surprise in her expression. A wave of comprehension followed by a wave of relief washed over Riko. She was still a little uncertain about Mikan getting a real fucking from someone other than herself, even if it was by Yami, but this was so much better than the worst she had feared. Belatedly she remembered why Mikan had asked Yami to bring out her cock.

"I, I really don't think this is necessary, c-can't we just pop me in the oven and get this over with as soon as possible?" she asked nervously, eyes glued to the towering staff before her.

"I think it's only fair, besides, from Mikan and from the rest of those who've been on the receiving end of your cock I hear it's quite the enjoyable experience. Or is that what your afraid of?" Yami said, her hair coming to life, four giant hands reaching towards Riko.

Riko tried scrambling backwards but was quickly pinned to the table, Yami advancing toward her, precum glistening on the head of her cock. To Riko it looked enormous, though the only erect cock she had any kind of familiarity with was her own, and she had never looked at it while imagining it going inside her. She was panicking, unable to believe that such a thing would be able to fit in her body.

"Relax, it's no bigger than your's was, and smaller girls than you have taken that plenty." Mikan whispered in one ear, while gently caressing her arm.

"It's one of the most sublime forms of pleasure, perhaps only the embrace of the oven compares." Momo whispered from the other side of the immobilized girl, hugging one of Riko's arms between her breasts, a free arms playing with one of Riko's.

Yami lined up her cock with Riko's entrance, rubbing the tip up and down, poking gently, teasing the penetration, but not yet committing.

"You seem more than sufficiently wet, I wonder how much of that was Mikan and Princess Momo's doing, and how much you generated upon seeing my equipment, Yuuki Riko?" Yami asked in a low tone as she teased her entrance.

Riko was staring at their nuzzling genitals, opening her mouth to babble something, perhaps a defense or a plea, but she was cut off by Yami thrusting her hips forward. Yami sank deep in her pussy, maidenhead obliterated in a single sharp instance, a cry of pain with a tinge of something else around the edge the only sound escaping Riko's agape mouth. She slowly began pumping in and out, breathing slightly heavier as the girl beneath her moaned and mewled in pleasure and pain at the wholly unfamiliar sensation assaulting her wholly unfamiliar genitals.

Momo and Mikan took this opportunity to continue applying the glaze. Momo using the only brush, working on applying an even coat to Riko's arms. Mikan had to get more inventive, pouring a liberal amount onto Riko's chest and stomach, straddling her, and using her own much more modest chest to rub it in, sensually rubbing their disparate breasts together.

Mikan was suddenly distracted from her task by a wet probing sensation at her anus. Looking back she saw Yami leaning forward, rimming her. Basking in the pleasure she resumed her honey glaze soapland massage. Mikan gasped, feeling the probing tongue enter her. With how much more use the orifice had seen as of late, she made sure to keep it squeaky clean, even going so far as to request Lala invent her some kind of nano-bot enema machine, so she wasn't worried about Yami experiencing anything unsavory. The tongue felt much larger and much more agile than any tongue should be, she assumed Yami had to have been applying her transformation ability. Mikan continued like this, rubbing her chest against her temporary sister, two pinpricks of heightened sensitivity firing as they spread the glaze about. Yami's tongue continued its flexible fucking, feeling just as good as Rito's dick ever had. Mikan came, moaning lustily into her older sister's breasts, going limp as the waves of pleasure crashed through her. Yami's tongue not stopping, bringing her to new crescendos, one after the other, as soon as she came down from the last.

Mikan must have come a half-dozen time before Yami finally stopped. Yami gently rolled Mikan off her sister now that she was too out of it to do her job. Momo had already finishing glazing Riko's legs, having moved there after the arms, and now she touched up the haphazard job Mikan had done of the girl's torso. 

Riko had come twice already, her initial reluctance almost completely blown away by Yami's pounding. She look at at Yami, wondering how much longer this would last. Yami was breathing slightly heavier, her face slightly more flushed, but her expression was still nearly completely composed. Seeing that Riko was no longer being overwhelmed by the pleasure, only letting out low whimpers whenever she fully bottomed out inside her, Yami decided step up the game with something that had always gotten rave reviews from Mikan. Yami concentrated her power.

The sensations Riko was feeling slowly began to become more intense, it took her several moments to identify how though. It was as if Yami's cock had suddenly begun to grow larger, and it wasn't slowing down. She was feeling more and more stretched, and with the longer length there was more and more force behind the crashes of Yami's tip into her cervix.

"Please Yami!, stop!, it's too big!" Riko cried, between strangled sounds that were half moans of pleasure, half cries of pain.

"It's not even gotten to the biggest size Mikan has taken yet. Don't worry, I'll stop before it would deal permanent damage. Although I suppose in this situation I don't even really need to stop then." she replied, a little bit of sadistic glee slipping in to her usually unreadable tone.

Yami placed her palms flat on the table either side of Riko's hips, leaning over as she quickened her furious pounding. Her small chest shook violently with each abrupt halt when she bottomed out, Riko's larger chest shaking even more so. Momo had abandoned the brush, arousal built to much to ignore. She laid on the floor legs splayed wide, fingers pumping rapidly in and out of her cunt. Her other hand held her tail to her mouth, sucking and licking the sensitive alien appendage as she watched the fucking couple. Mikan had roused and was now propped up on her side, chin on her palm as she lazily masturbated, watching the ongoing intercourse.

Riko felt something like nausea building up in her abdomen as her internal organs received the repeated violent battering. It was like nausea in that she felt the growing desire to vomit, but it was unlike it in that she had never known nausea to feel so good, to feel like a single growing orgasm, a tsunami where she had only ever experienced waves. They came together, Riko letting out a wail that surely would have had cops breaking down the door were the virtual space not silent to the outside. Yami only gave a low grunt, the muscles in her neck tensing as she began to unload into Riko's temporary womb. After a few shots inside she pulled out, shooting three long ropes onto Riko, stretching from her groin to her chin before subsiding, the size of her load having apparently scaled alongside the size of her member.

Mikan happily began to lick up one of the trails of cum, Momo not far behind, two tongue traveling along the insensate girl's flesh, scooping up alien cum and honeyed glaze. Mikan was done first and began to make out with Riko, dripping her salty prize into her open mouth. Riko had roused just enough to weakly work their tongues together, understanding what the salty mess had to be, but beyond the ability to form an opinion on the topic. Momo was next, one hand holding her hair behind her ear as she drizzled her share of the cum into Riko's mouth from above, following the last of the line down, mashing together lips and tongue, for the second time that day sharing the salty flavor of cum. Yami watched this bemused, and when Momo pulled away she clambered onto the table, leaning over and licking up the last remaining line of her own cum before sharing it in turn with the girl who had turned her down this path of debauchery.

The girls busied themselves, finishing the glazing, and binding Riko's arms and legs with cooking twine so the girl was splayed on her back like a roast turkey. Two giant hands made of hair slid the baking sheet under the girl before picking it up and bringing it to the oven. Riko only fully regained consciousness as heat enveloped her, the sound of the oven door shutting echoed through her head.

The oven was beyond unpleasantly warm, but Riko was not yet in serious pain, just sweating heavily, her mouth beginning to dry. She thought about the days events, how she had cum more times in these last few hours as a girl than she ever had in a single day as a man. She thought of how Yami had fucked her, immobilized, objectified, her will ignored. She thought about how she was cooking, how she would be carved up and fed to her little sister and their friends. She wouldn't admit this to anyone, least of all herself, but she was starting to understand why so many of the girls in her life were so willing and so eager to do this.

She looked out the oven window. Where she had always been the center of an orgy while her meal cooked she was now absent. Yami was pounding Mikan from behind, holding her wrists. Mikan's chest was arched back, her modest chest pushed forward, and Momo was liking off the glaze that covered it. Riko could hear Mikan's muffled cries of lust through the oven door as she was pounded.

Riko gritted her teeth as the pain grew, a delicious smell was beginning to fill the oven, drops of something that wasn't sweat beginning to well from her skin. But even as the heat and pain grew, so did the odd pleasure, it didn't feel good, per se, but she found the sensation enjoyable nonetheless. Several minuets had passed and she glanced out the window again. Momo and Mikan were both knelt in front of a sitting Yami their heads bobbing. Had Yami grown a second dick? She was unable to dwell on that for long though, as stars began to burst across her vision. Endorphins flooded her brain, her senses were beginning to numb, she imagined each star was a nerve ending burning out, permanently destroyed by this prison of heat.

Cool air rushing in from the open oven door brought Riko back to her senses. Hands of hair covered by comically large oven mitts pulled out the tray and delivered it to the table. Riko's skin was a golden brown and the delicious smell of cooked girl meal filled the room. Yami sat done at the table and Mikan sat in her lap. Momo sat across the table from them. Yami's hair formed into a dozen knives, and approached the cooked body, hesitating just an inch from her skin.

"Would you like to make the first cut Mikan?" Yami asked.

"I'd love to." Mikan replied, a smile on her face.

All but one of the knives turned back into hair, falling from the air and shrinking back to their normal length. Mikan grasped the remaining floating knife and began to carve with the dexterity of years of practice. Riko felt the knife slicing into her, a giddy sharp pain surging through what few nerve endings survived. Mikan cut off thick strips of meat from just below Riko's right tit, plating them and handing them to Momo and Yami before returning to Yami's lap.

The three girls bit into the meat simultaneously, hot grease pouring down their chins as they consumed the flesh of the one the had brought them all together, the one that might one day rule over the entirety of the universe. Riko watched this with fascination, a sense of delight and gratification flowing over her as she saw the girls swallow her meat, pleased looks on their face.

Yami's hair once more can to life in a flurry of knives, no hesitation this time as they began to carve into Riko's flesh, cut after cut separating from her body, already reduced sensations disappearing entirely as nerves were severed. Riko's mouth was agape, no sound escaping, unable to find any way to vocalize how she was feeling in that moment.

Cuts were laid out on plates faster then the girls were eating them. Even as she continues to carve Riko's body, Yami tenderly fed the girl in her lap, hair in the shape of chopsticks pickup up a cut of meat and depositing it in Mikan waiting mouth. Riko felt the sensations of an entire leg disappear at once, and watched as it was cut into even disks and laid in a spiral on a platter. Riko saw Yami place a chuck of breast, topped by a golden brown nipple, in her own mouth, half hanging out. She leaned forward towards Mikan, who met her halfway, tongues swapping the whole piece of meat between them, teeth carefully nibbling off bits while the other held it. They eventually bit into it together, shearing it in two right down the nipple, the girls not separating their mashing of lips as they chewed their prize. 

Riko's mind was becoming foggier, her senses dulling as her organs struggled to preserve the illusion of life. She looked down at her torso, the only limb still attached was one arm, although one leg still laid there, cut off but not yet carved. Her tits were complete gone, no longer blocking her view of what lay beyond. Her abdomen was an nearly empty cavity, and she could see exposed bone at her side where several ribs had been separated. Looking around she found a couple picked-clean rib bones sitting on a plate in front of Momo, her tail happily swishing as her teeth gnawed at another. 

Mikan hopped up from Yami's lap, walking up to her older sister. She bent down, face inches from Riko's.

"You are delicious, Onee-chan. No one else compares." Mikan whispered, leaning in, lips meeting. She felt Mikan's teeth sheering through her tongue, just as she had done to Mikan on that fateful day when she was first thrown into the world of cannibalism. She watched as her little sister pulled back and turned back to Yami, Riko's tongue hanging out of her mouth. It was then that Riko's organs decided to give up on their charade of function, and Riko faded away.

... ... ... ... ...

Yukki Rito woke, bright light hurting his eyes. He stood up, slightly unsteady, quickly becoming familiar with his new body. He toweled off most of the strange amniotic fluid the machine left as residue on the skin, and apprehensively went to rejoin the group.

The party had not slowed in his absence, the girls still eating, the remains on the table even more thoroughly butchered then when he had vacated them. The head had been cut off, and was sitting on a plate, glassy eyes staring straight ahead. Rito felt a shiver travel down his spine and a rush of blood began to engorge his cock.

The girl's welcomed him back cheerily, Mikan handing him a plate they had prepared. At the center of the plate, surround by many other choice cuts, was what had been his pussy only minutes before. Well beyond his ability to protest for the day, he sat down and began to eat. The flavor was heavenly, familiar, quite similar to Mikan's but with the edge that a few more years of growth gave that he had tasted from Haruna and Yui. Deep within the pussy was also a hint of a salty flavor, he understood what it must have been, but even this was something he couldn't muster resistance for, it was something future Rito would have to ponder for himself when he was in his right mind.

Mikan sidled into his lap, rubbing his throbbing cock between her ass cheeks. He didn't even need to be prompted before sinking it into her asshole. Yami approached, her own cock still present, throbbing and making its presence known as it pointed straight up. Rito stood, holding his sisters thighs as he turned toward Yami, continuing to ream his little sister's ass. Yami sunk her cock into Mikan's unoccupied front whole, the two people she loved most in the world maintaining an alternating rhythm as they fucked her. A pouting Momo, unpleased as to how much of extraneous wheel she'd been that day, approached, determined to slot herself into the orgy as well.

The quartet fucked and ate, and ate and fucked, until they all had well beyond their fill of both.

... ... ... ... ...

Momo was lying her bed, unsure what to make of the days events. She had gotten kind of caught in in the moment and she hoped that the experience of being prey wouldn't hamper her goal of developing Rito into a carnivore. But if he had room in his heart to enjoy both, well, variety was always good thing. She had also been surprised by how far Yami and Mikan's relationship had developed. It seemed like it would be fine, both girls still having feelings of love for Rito, in addition to each other, but she would have to step up her surveillance of any other potential harem members She didn't want to be blindsided by anything that could possibly interfere with the harem plan.

The rest of the girls had be quite surprised when the got home or otherwise learned what had transpired. Rito had been babbling incomprehensibly, maybe trying to deny it, or defend himself, he probably wasn't even sure himself. Most of the girls had been placated with Riko leftovers, but there could be trouble in the future.

Lastly she thought of Yami's cock. She wondered if Lala could maybe modify Koro-Koro Danjo-kun to only partially gender-bend someone, to temporarily grant any girl a penis. It could help smooth out some of the inherent difficulties of a harem relationship where only the one at the center had the equipment. She drifted off to sleep contemplating the possibilities. She imagines her twin moaning beneath her as she violently fucked her from behind. She imagined both her sisters, snugly nestled in her ass and pussy as the three tightly embraced, all cooking together in the oven. She even briefly imagined fucking Rito's ass from behind, pressing her tits into his back as she reached around to jerk him off, him spilling his seed all over the floor as he let out a girlish moan. Lewd and pleasant dreams took her, a small smile on her face.


	2. Nana and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nana comes to terms with her feelings.

Nana was anxiously pacing the length of her room, her mind a jumble of conflicting thoughts. Times like these, when she was fully lucid, her feelings toward Yukki Rito remained steadfastly in the range between disdain and reluctant acknowledgment. But she could not resist the allure of the oven, and every time she ended up on Rito's plate she could feel her resistance weaken, and her attraction grow. Momo was leveraging this weakness, slowly but surely cornering Nana, body and mind, grooming her for Rito's harem. Nana knew exactly what her twin was doing, but no matter how hard she racked her brain, she couldn't find an out.

At first she only watched the orgies with morbid curiosity, intrusive thoughts of what it would feel like to join just barely playing at the edge of her mind. These thoughts intruded further as time passed, Nana thinking it wouldn't be so bad to join in, willing even, if only Rito would ask. But Rito didn't ask, still not willing to cross that line himself, though accepting when another party initiates. Nana wondered if he could see the desire in her eyes as plainly as she did in his. She knew her resolve was crumbling, she knew any day now she would cross that line, ask Rito to take her, not just as meat but as a woman as well, feelings of true love growing for the boy she thought she hated. After every meal she would come back to her senses, again becoming the girl who chastised Rito's lewd accidents, who tried to protect others from him even as she knew that ship had long since sailed. She couldn't even rely on her closest ally Yui, who had herself completely fallen and been consumed by her desire for Rito.

She paced as she tried to reconcile her conflicting desires. If nothing was done she knew she would fall into Momo's trap, willingly offering herself up to that beast. That beast, she thought. As she thought she realized she was almost more enticed by the beast inside Rito than the boy himself. She had almost been conquered on that first day, when Rito had been overwhelmed by the effects of Lala and her own Devilukian meat, when he had torn into her flesh with his teeth ripping out mouthfuls, chewing only the bare minimum, before swallowing and greedily digging in for more. In the present Nana suddenly tore her hand out of her shorts. This was bad, even just the memory of that beast was nearly enough to rob her of her sense. That beast, she thought again. Maybe that was it, maybe it wasn't Rito specifically, maybe she would fall for anyone who treated her that way. But that wasn't much better, even she had to admit that Rito was an unusually kind boy, one who would go to great lengths to protect those he cared about. Even if she found the idea distasteful, submitting to Rito was a far better option than running off to the first man she could convince to eat her. Was there any way out for her?

That beast. The word 'beast' floated through the girl's head, and an idea began to blossom. Had the idea come from anywhere but her own mind she would have rejected it instantly, almost certainly giving the suggester a thorough beating in the process. This time she didn't stop her hand as it snaked its way into her shorts, the girl reaching orgasm a half dozen times as she hammered out her plan before drifting to sleep.

The next morning Nana feigned illness. Her housemates were reluctant to leave her unattended, but she eventually succeeded in shooing everyone off to school, leaving her alone in the house. She waiting a few more agonizing minutes to make sure no one had forgotten anything and might return. Last minute hesitation ran through her head as she waited, would she really do this?, would doing this actually grant her any insight or was she just enamored with the idea? She knew it was likely both, but which was the greater incentive? Soon unable to contain herself any longer, she hopped out of bed and began her preparations.

Nana dragged the regeneration portion of the Cook-Cook Cannibal-kun into her room. She stuck her hand into a port on the side, a sharp jab shooting into her hand as the machine collected data and synced to her. Her whole body trembled, and it took several tries to input the settings she desired into the machine. She checked everything several times, careful to do everything right in this matter of life and death, even as anticipation nearly overwhelmed her. Satisfied, she discarded her clothes, her form fully bare save the two ties holding her hair. She summoned the portal to her cyber safari from her D-Dial, before chucking it onto her bed, and sprinted through.

She ran through the grass feeling the cool morning dew between her toes. The chilly air rushing past stiffened her nipples and she shivered as her heart beat a fierce tattoo. She scanned her surroundings as she ran, looking for the perfect beast. Her eyes landed upon the large red form of a Kyuu Octopus, its head laying on a large rock in the middle of a small lake, its arms floating lazily around it as it basked in the morning sun. Nana ran to the edge of the lake, pausing to catch her breath.

"Oku-chan!" she yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

The giant octopus roused, turning its head towards Nana and floating over.

"Master." the beast rumbled in a language only Nana could understand.

Nana gulped, looking at this imposing form in a light she never had before. She stood up straight, arms spread downward, showing off her body.

"I want you to e-eat me, to t-tear me apart." the girl nervously stated.

"Master food?" the octopus asked.

"J-just this once, I want you to treat me the same as any other prey." she said.

"Master no punish?" the octopus asked, remembering past times he had laid his tentacles on Nana and her friends.

"No, I wont punish you, I'm want you to do this." she said.

Three tentacles reached toward her, two coiling around her wrists and one around an ankle. She was lifted into the air as the octopus retreated a little deeper into the lake. More tentacles advance coiling around her body, one slimy tentacle coiling up her leg and brushing her pussy before latching onto her flat chest.

"You don't need to do that stuff, just eat me!" the girl yelled.

Her last command was ignored, a tentacle coiling gently around her neck and breaching her mouth, silencing her. This octopus had had more than its fair share of fondling girls, and it put that experience to good use, fondling, pulling, and sucking the girls tits. The tentacle in her mouth latched onto her tongue, sliding in and out of her mouth. Tentacles breached her pussy and ass, invading the virgin orifices, granting the girl both pain and pleasure in equal measures. Nana curled her tail around one of the invading tentacle, trying to pull it out, but her alien strength paled before that of the octopus. Nana was powerless to stop her truly bestial molestation, and she was brought to orgasm several times as the octopus familiarized itself with her body.

The tentacles briefly stopped. Nana looked about in a daze as best she could. The octopus' tube of a mouth was undulating, the skin pulling back to reveal a ferocious looking beak. The tentacles started up again, molesting at an even faster tempo as Nana was drawn toward the beak. The mouth closed on her arm, effortlessly shearing through flesh and bone. Nana came as her arm was bit off, pussy squirting around the invading tentacle as blood squirted from her redacted limb, a raw scream escaping around the tentacle in her mouth. In her delirium she barely registered seeing a tentacle picking up her hand and wrist that had fallen from the other side of the monstrous beak. The disembodied limb was delivered to the gaping maw where it was deposited, disappearing into the darkness forever. The tentacles repositioned her, blood squirting from her open wound as she shuddered in pleasure. Before she knew it the beak was closing around her thigh, the limb parting from her body as easily as butter. She screamed in agony and ecstasy as she came, the horrific pain sending her to heights unimaginable. With two limbs severed and no effort made to staunch the bleeding she didn't have long to live. The tentacle in her mouth retreated, her tongue stretching to its limit before tearing away at the base as it left. Her mouth filled with blood and she coughed weakly, struggling to breath. Her head was engulfed in darkness, and she was briefly aware of pain in her neck and a tumbling sensation before her consciousness faded completely.

Nana was cumming, convulsions wracking her body as she came to on the floor. She tried to stand on wobbling legs but slipped on the slick floor. A second attempt was successful and without any thought she was sprinting back through the portal, her now loose hair whipping behind her.

Nana ran, no thought spared for drawing conclusions from her experiment, all thought focused only on finding another beast to tear her apart, to have their way with her. At least one conclusion could be drawn, though Nana didn't know it yet. Before now Nana had been doing her utmost to deny that the pleasure she felt from being eaten was sexual in nature, but that idea had been shattered absolutely when the octopus sheared through her leg.

She ran past the lake, briefly watching the octopus deposit her pelvis, the last remaining morsel of her old body, into its mouth before sinking back below the surface. She shuddered, having a small orgasm at the memory alone, before spotting a Jiro Snake slither over a hill. It was a younger member of the species, large enough to eat her, but not so big that it would be a trivial task. She ran up to the beast, stopping with her arms and legs spread wide.

"Eat me!" she cried out to the beast.

Without hesitation the jaws snapped towards her calf, fangs sinking deep, potent venom coursing painfully through her veins. Nana collapsed in a heap, one arm beneath her and one stretched to the side. Jiro Snake venom was normally the fatal kind, but her robust Devilukian physiology left the girl only paralyzed. The snake slithered down to her feet, forked tongue flitting, testing before the jaws unhinged and started to painstaking work their way up her legs.

Progress slowed a little as the jaws reached her hips, the flitting tongue incidentally stimulating her pussy as she was slowly but inevitably drawn in. She came, the physical stimulation and painfully coursing venom working together, her paralyzed body shuddering weakly. It was several more minutes before the jaws began to inch over her chest. The inside of the snakes mouth stimulated her sensitive nipples as she was dragged deeper. The tip of one retraced fang pricked one of her nipples, and stars exploded across her vision as a residual drop of venom coursed through the sensitive nub. Her feet began to burn painfully and she realized that they must have reached the stomach, the strong acid beginning the lengthy process of breaking her down for calories. The arm she had fallen on had been swallowed alongside her hips, and as the jaws began to enclose her head she began to regain the tiniest big of control over that hand. She rubbed her pussy, fingers fighting sluggishly through the paralysis. The jaws closed over the hand stretched above her head, sealing her in. The burning had reached her thighs now and she worked her fingers as best she could. The snake began to slither off, presumably to its den to digest its prize in peace.

The air in the snake was becoming stale, the paralysis had left her breathing quite shallowly but she was quickly running out all the same. The burning was up to her waist, hand and pussy both engulfed in the sensation. Feeling had numbed in her feet, the limbs still there but the nerves corroded away. She felt a finger fall off as the acid worked its way through. She hurried, trying to achieve orgasm before the acid took her pussy away. It was an unnecessary effort, for losing her pussy, her most sexual of spots being dissolved for nutrients by a snake she had raised and cared for, was ultimately what drove her over the edge, coming in absence of physical stimulation, rapidly burning through her remaining oxygen as she convulsed in pleasure before blacking out.

Nana was again coming as she woke up, sprinting through the portal as soon as she was able to gain her footing. She ran, looking for another beast to submit to. She ran into the Giga wild boar she named Gil-chan, and after throwing herself at it the beast gored her with its tusks. She died as she bled out in the dirt, a trio of smaller boars tearing out her entrails. Again she came to, in more ways than one, and again she sprinted out into her safari. This time she was bitten in half at the waist by Drasuke, a large dragon like creature. She didn't know if she bled out or drowned inside his stomach. She awoke, she ran, she was fucked and torn apart by a pack of alien wolves. She awoke, she ran, she drowned as a large shelled sea creature bit chucks out of her while dragging her into the dark depths. Over and over she was devoured and occasionally fucked by alien fauna, and over and over she woke, only to run right back through her portal.

She was standing up, preparing to run through again when she felt something grasp her shoulder. She tried to throw it off, to remove the hindrance preventing her from going through the portal to her paradise. The object held firm, she tried more vigorously to shake it off and was met with a slap to the face that sent her flying backwards into a wall.

"Na..! ..na!"

She shook her head, trying to collect herself together, trying to focus on what she was hearing.

"Nana! Wake up!" she heard her twin sister's voice call.

She stood up woozily, trying to make sense of her situation. She looked up and saw Momo staring at her, one eyebrow raised. She looked up at a clock on the wall and saw how much time had passed, school had been over for over an hour. Nana sunk to her knees, a horrified expression on her face.

"You're finally back?" Momo asked. "I tried calling out to you twice, but you just ran right past me. Looks like you were having fun though."

Nana felt despair, she had gone hours over what she had accounted for, and now Momo had found out. She was the absolute worst person to find out about this, with the possible exception of Rito.

"Don't worry _Onee-san_ , I can be convinced to keep a secret. Shall we discuss terms?" Momo said, ironically stressing the title with amusement in her voice.

... ... ... ... ...

Later that night Nana was lying in bed. She had managed to survive for now, though she barely remembered what she had agreed to in her panic. She was sure she would come to regret it, whatever the contents of the deal. As she lay awake she thought about the day's events. When she thought about Rito, about him eating her and making love to her, she still felt strong desire. She now knew her feeling of love for Rito, no matter how unbidden, were true. She knew that it was only a matter of weeks or days before she confessed and threw herself at Rito, and she knew she would just have to come to terms with that. But even at his most bestial Rito didn't hold a candle to what she had experienced today. She knew that she had found a new hobby, that today would not be that last day she entered the safari not as a caretaker but as prey. Fitful sleep took her, dreams of gnashing teeth, and roiling acid, belonging to beasts and to That Beast alike.


End file.
